


Fragile

by FKAErinElric



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Alan on TB5, Emotional Damage, Gen, Imprisonment, John on a rescue, Mental Anguish, Mix of TOS and TAG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: John goes on a rescue mission on Earth and gets more than he bargained for.





	1. Starting out

**Author's Note:**

> I have this written and fully posted elsewhere but figured I'd share it here. Note I wrote it before I finished the first season of TAG

John Tracy was a man accustomed to many things: living in space, consent solitude save for his family and EOS, and living in zero gravity conditions (his choice). He let out a long yawn as he exited his room. By accordance to his family as by a recent vote it was probably safer and healthier for him to come ground side once in a while. His family loved to worry about each other. And sometimes he felt like they worried about him a little bit more. After all he was the isolated one never mind he had EOS along with him.

            He sighed as he rubbed his green eyes still feeling the effects of his early morning. He still wasn’t used to Earth time, heck he wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to Earth time ever again. He supposed he was going to have to start getting used to it now. He let out another sigh almost sounding defeated. He wasn’t sure he was going to get used to the idea, him being on Earth while Alan was the space monitor. He bit his lip thinking about it as he started down the stairs to the kitchen area. Yes Alan was space qualified and he was on a ‘break’ with his school work but he was still worried about his brother.

            He walked into the kitchen area, and let out a mighty yawn. His brother Scott was already at the coffee pot.

            “Morning to you too, Johnny, you’re up awfully early.”

            He cast a glance to the clock. It was five in the morning. “Oh… I thought I was up late.” He yawned again. “No wonder I feel so tired.” As soon as he said that his brother was placing the cup of coffee in his hands.

            “I think you need this more than me.” He said with a laugh as he got one for himself.

            “Are you always up this early?” He asked as he sipped on his coffee.

            “Always. Well depends on my last mission.”

            John noted how Scott looked tired. He knew his brother had been taking a lot on since their dad disappearance. He noted how the ground monitoring system was on. He figured Scott had been double checking for distress signals incase Alan missed anything. “You know Scott me and Alan can just switch back and I can stay up there for a while longer.”

            “No John, its best for you to be ground side we agreed to that. We worry about you being up there all the time. You’re barely around anymore and being up there for that long can’t possibly be good for your health. Just a few more weeks I’ll let you go back to your baby.”

            He frowned slightly. True it was good for him to get a break and recharge once in a while but he was starting to feel like an alien in his own home. He sipped his coffee trying to push that thought back. He was sure thoughts like that were causing their concern for his “well-being” He hadn’t been home for a long duration since their father vanished. His visits lately had only been one day maybe three if one of his brothers or their grandma insisted. He tried to block a yawn but was unsuccessful. Given how tired he had been feeling maybe his family was right about his needing rest.

            “Figured you wouldn’t be tired today. After all I think you slept for ten hours when you came back.” He said with a playful smile. John wasn’t embarrassed about it every time he was ground side he slept like a log. He had trained himself to be a light sleeper on 5 but when he slept he slept. “So are you sure you’re fine with this… switching stuff?” His oldest brother inquired. Scott was a man with a plan and ideas, he was always very determined. No matter what if he thought it, it was going to happen. However, John had noted that he noticed his brother valued his opinion a lot which is why he checks with him on things. That doesn’t mean though Scott doesn’t react without thinking ahead first, a skill that John was sure would get him killed one day. They were ying and yang when it came to action, Scott head first John would think it through first.

            This of course even applied to conversations. John weighed his thoughts carefully while his older brother waited. John was grateful for all of Scott’s quick acting he was very patience with him. “Not exactly the best of situations for me. Not that I don’t trust Alan up there I just…”

            Scott frowned. Oh no John realized he picked the wrong thing to say. Scott gave him a harsh look and said. “You have to come around once in a while. I know you don’t like Earth but jeez John you are a member of our family.”

            Scott’s favorite weapon against him staying up there in space for months at a time, ‘we miss you be a family member’ John sipped his coffee preparing his next statement when Scott continued.

            “Besides, what if god forbid something happens to one of us out there. We all need experience out there. You need it in the rescue field and you know it. Going on maybe what three since International Rescue started isn’t experience.”

            John frowned in his coffee. He knew that Scott had a point. He had tried to prove to his brother a few times that if one of them was injured and unable to do their duties than EOS was capable of running Thunderbird 5 but his brother was still a little distrusting of his AI.

            “I know you think that AI can do everything but you need a human sometimes.” He went to continue and John stopped him.

            “I understand Scott.” Sometimes just telling him what he wanted was enough to get him to stop. Scott was like their father in that regard. John sighed. To be honest John almost felt like he was being replaced. He picked up his book he left on the table the day before. “I am going to go read.”

            He got up and left Scott with his own thoughts as he made his way to the sitting area. The big holographic table was there in the middle not lit up which was a good sign. He sat down on the couch and went to open his book. Instead he decided to check on his baby brother. He leaned over and turned on the com and called Alan.

            Alan’s holographic form appeared in the middle. Amazingly he looked pretty alert for a teen that spent a good deal of time napping.

            “Hello Alan. How are things going up there?”

            He smiled. “Everything is going good. No problems with Earth or the ship… although…” He went to speak and yelled out an ouch. “EOS stop hitting me with bagels!”

            John started laughing. Apparently his AI was getting bored. “EOS, don’t hit my brother with food.”

            The AI could be heard off screen. “Aww but it’s fun, he makes this squeak noise.”

            Alan frowned off screen which John assumed he frowned at the AI in question. “What’s with her and the food thing?”

            “She likes to have fun.”

            John was sure he heard his brother mumble something about not being able to believe his brother made a fun AI as he looked behind him. “No stop!” John tried not to laugh at his brother’s plight. “Fine you can just don’t hit me with it.” He turned back around to face him. “Sorry apparently she’s making me breakfast. What time is it there?”

            John considered telling him to check it himself but decided not to. “Fifteen after five.”

            Alan looked shocked. “I’ve never been up this early before! Man that’s weird.” He laughed.

            It was easy to lose track of time in space. It happens. John smiled and said. “Well I wanted to check on you Alan. Make sure you haven’t blown up anything… or angered EOS.”

            “Nope I’m good. Oh I got a question. How does the TV work again?”

            John laughed of all the things to worry about he wanted to make sure he had TV. He told him and Alan said. “Alright, don’t want to miss my shows. Gordon is a DVR hog.”

            He laughed again. “Well thanks for the warning Allie, I’ll try to be around when my shows come on.” He gave another laugh then frowned. “Are you sure you’re okay up there?”

            Alan nodded. “I’m fine Johnny. Even almost starting to like EOS,” John was sure he heard the AI shout ‘hey’ after that. “But yeah I’m good John.”

            “Well if you have any problems or you want to talk just call me.” Alan agreed to and they ended the transmission. John picked up his book and began to read. No sooner he started reading he received a message. “What’s up Alan? Having problems already?”

            “So I got a distress signal from a mine in Africa. There is apparently about five people trapped underground now.”

            John got up. “FAB I’ll go get everyone.”

            Alan gave him a thumbs up. “I’m contacting them in their rooms too.”

            “No need.” Shouted Scott as he run into the sitting room with a half asleep Virgil following behind him. “What’s the situation?”

            Alan briefed them about the time Gordon wondered into the room.

            Scott nodded. “Okay I’ll head out first. Virgil take Gordon and John with you.”

            “Me!” Exclaimed John as Scott was already going behind the secret door to the launching area.

            Virgil took off like smoke and Gordon pointed to the elevator. “Come on Johnny.” The two them went behind the wall John heard Alan call out for them to be careful. Little did he know he was going to need more than being careful on this mission. He realized he was almost holding his breath. He was beginning to get a bad feeling about the mission.

            Gordon sensing his tension patted him on the back. “Don’t worry Johnny I’ll show you everything you need to know.” He smiled at him. “Never thought there’d be a time where I was teaching you.”

            John tried not to laugh knowing that they were heading into a serious situation. His nervousness never left him and the nagging feeling that something was about to happen never stopped. He figured he was just having ‘haven’t rescued anyone in a while jitters’ At least that’s what he hoped it was as he and Gordon boarded Thunderbird 2.

 


	2. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the rescue the boys hit a rough patch.

“You almost look nervous, Johnny.” Gordon said in a teasing tone as he slapped him on the shoulder. “I already told you I’ll teach you everything you need to know about the pods.”

            Virgil cast a glance at his older brother. “Don’t worry we do things like this all the time, saving people when they do something to get themselves in trouble. Just last week we did the same thing,” He looked at his gages then added. “But I guess you knew that already.”

            John nodded. “Yeah trapped miners in America last week, 30 people stuck in a coal mine as it filled with water.” It’s pretty easy to remember every detail when you monitor everything and catalog the data.

            Virgil just gave him a look. He should be used to his literal responses but sometimes it was a bit weird. “Uh, yeah that one… we are probably going to use the same technique with this one. Well depends on the situation of course.”

            John tilted his head slightly. “Dig underground and extract them with the pod and up to safety. But how can you be sure of that?”

            “It’s just the game plan going in until Scott or Alan gives us more details.” Said Gordon

            “Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbird 1,” Scott reported his hologram appearing before Virgil.

            “Go for Thunderbird 2, How’s the situation Scott?” Virgil asked casting a glance over at the hologram.

            “I’m at the scene what’s your ETA?”

            Virgil glanced at his monitors “Ten minutes give or take. What’s the situation?”

            “I don’t see anyone around. Alan are you sure this is the place?” Scott said sounding a little confused.

            Alan’s hologram appeared. “According to the computer, I checked it several times you’re right there.”

            Scott answered back. “Guys I’m going to head in and see what’s up? If there is something going on its not looking it top side.”

            “Scott I don’t think that’s a good idea. Wait for back up.” Said John that uneasy feeling washed over him again. Usually John’s gut feelings were right and he wasn’t too sure about letting Scott go alone.

            “I’ll be fine.” Scott wasn’t one to be told what to do. They all knew this about him his stubbornness was strong.

            “Scott, John might be right you should probably wait for us.” Said Virgil. He was aware that when John had a feeling about something it was best to listen to him. He figured his space loving brother must have a bad feeling or else he’d not said anything.

            There was a silent pause then he responded. “Okay I’m going down.”

            “Damnit.” Scoffed Virgil

            Gordon waved his hand. “That’s Scott for you. Bet he has everyone out of there before we get there.” Sighed Gordon

            Virgil rolled his eyes as he was readying his approach. The radio crackled to life again.

            “Okay guys be careful the ground isn’t very stable. I’m repealing down, the grounds given away. I don’t see anyone other than rocks.”

            “FAB be careful.” No sooner than those words left his lips he heard his eldest brother scream. Panic raced through the three of them. “Scott, are you there Scott?” Virgil asked. There wasn’t an answer from him.

            John radioed Alan. “Alan, do you have Scott’s vitals?” An upside to the station being able to keep an eye on their vitals at all times if something happened they’d know.

            The holographic image of Alan looked around searching before he answered back. “Yes, I’m going to send you a reading now.”

            John looked at the reading. Virgil began bugging him for details as he scanned them. “Looks like he’s hurt.”

            “What!” Virgil was starting to sound a little panicked. As the crews resident medic it was his job to worry when someone was hurt.

            As soon as those words left his lips. “Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbird 1, I’m okay… well mostly.”

            “Scott! What the hell happened?” Yelled Virgil

            “I… I fell in the shaft… my leg it’s…” He let out a pained cry and finished with. “I messed up big time. I broke my leg.” He sighed out the last line sounding a little defeated.

            Virgil frowned with a look of concern and annoyance. “FAB Scott, I’m about to land. We’ll get you in a few.” He shut off the com for a second and said with some spite. “Idiot! He never listens.”

            John frowned refraining from saying I told you so and glanced at Gordon who did look worried.

            “He’ll be okay right?” asked the swimmer

            John nodded. “Just a broken leg, probably his biggest injury is a bruised ego. You know how he gets.” He added with a shrug. “Go ahead and get the pod ready something that’ll dig him out.”

            The green ship hovered above ground as Gordon got out of his chair. “Duh Johnny,” He said with a little wink. “I’ll go save Scottie.”

            Virgil turned the com back on. “We are sending in Gordon with a pod.”

            “FAB, what happened to you anyways? I lost you for a minute.” Asked Scott, his voice sounded pained adrenaline must not have hit him yet.

            John jumped in and said. “Needed a moment to think.” He looked at Virgil hoping that was okay. For what it was worth he could understand that doing this was probably stressful. He was always amazed how they could pull through these situations with very little in fighting. He figured Virgil was just a little tired of Scott’s act first think later approach. John can admit that he himself was getting tired of it; he can count for at least a dozen times he told Scott not to do something and he did it anyways.

            His brother rubbed his eye for a second as he deployed the pod. “Okay Gordon if you need back up let us know.”

            “FAB. Should be easy enough… right?” said the aquanaught. A little bit of concern was in his voice.

            That nagging feeling of things are about to go wrong hit John again. He thought for a second before he said. “Should be fine.” He said looking at the read outs that Alan had sent.

            “My squid senses are telling me this whole thing is... off.”

            “Your squid senses work on land?” asked Alan trying to lighten the mood

            Gordon scoffed. “You doubt me? When have they been wrong?”

            “Well…” Alan started and Gordon cut it with.

            “Actually don’t bring that up. Send me the coordinates for the safest route to Scott.” Gordon asked then said to Virgil. “Okay heading into danger zone now.”

            “FAB,” Said Virgil as he took Thunderbird 2 in for a landing.

            The two brothers walked out of Thunderbird 2 as the pod went off to the mine. Virgil had a med kit with him to patch up the eldest.

            John looked around the area, it was a small mining area with a few camps and a building or two but other than that it was uninhabited. “Alan have you scanned the camp for signs of life?”

            Alan’s blue holographic picture appeared. “I did several times and there doesn’t seem to be anyone there. That’s keeps weirding me out about this. If there was an active mine surely there would be people top side.”

            John shook his head. “I got a bad feeling about this. Something is off here.” That uneasy feeling was hitting him hard now.

            “I think the only thing off about this is Scott’s head.” Said Virgil

            “I heard that.” Chimed in Scott. He didn’t sound happy noted John. None of them took failure all that well it was apparently a Tracy trait but it always hit the eldest of them the worse. “I’m thinking we got a situation like we did at that uranium mine.”

            “Someone looking to make big money no matter the cost?” Asked Virgil as he made sure he had all of the equipment he needed.

            “Yeah probably someone looking for diamonds… or something.” Said Scott his voice hitched sounding pained.

            “Are you doing okay?” John asked his older brother as him and Virgil walked into the mining camp area.

            “About as much as I can. Leg is throbbing like a son of a gun. I think I’ve been through worse.” They could hear a noise of a motor in the back ground. “I think Gordon is here.”

            The two left the com open to listen in if they needed to rush in and help when Alan called in. “So while Gordon has been digging for Scott I keep looking over the read outs of the mine and something seems really, really off here.”

            “Like how?” asked John for a second he worried about Scott and Gordon’s health fearing the worse for them.

            “Like the signals of the people below keep disappearing and reappearing. I can’t figure out where they are or how many.” Alan said frustration clear in his voice. “I don’t understand. Is it me am I doing something wrong? Because there is either three people trapped down there or I just discovered ghosts.”

            Virgil looked at John and tilted his head and whispered. “Reckon he doesn’t understand the read outs? Because I’m pretty sure ghosts don’t need rescuing.”

            John shook his head. “No, it looks like he’s right. EOS is sending me the read outs too. It doesn’t make sense.” He stared at the display on his arm. He showed it to Virgil. One moment there was three life signs then suddenly nothing.

            “I’m not sure what’s going on here. But I don’t see anything that looks like someone has been here.” Said Gordon. “I got lights on and all I see is rocks more rocks. Wait… I see some foot prints but they are leading further into the cave.”

            “FAB Gordon. I think you should bring Scott top side and we can figure something out then.” Said John

            “Okay. I already got Scottie secured. See you top side in three.”

            “You think it’s a trap?” asked Virgil as John closed out the readings he was getting.

            “If it is then who’s it for? International Rescue?” Asked John casting a glance to his younger brother.

            “Probably the Hood.” Said Alan as he reappeared on hologram. He rubbed his hands together. “We should bust in and bust him up.” He said swinging his fists like he was in a fight.

            “And by we you mean me right?” asked Virgil pounding his fists together. Virgil personally would love to beat some sense out of the Hood

            “Well no I meant all of us.” Said the youngest with a laugh

            “Trying to fight from up here? You’re in orbit.” Chimed in EOS with a laugh

            Alan grumbled something about her stealing his thunder and wanting to be a hero when the ground shook indicating the arrival of Gordon.

            The pod came up out of the tunnel and stopped. Gordon climbed out and was helping Scott up. “Defiantly a broken leg.”

            Scott was looking down at his leg. Cursing his bad luck when his younger brothers walked up to him.

            “How much pain are you in?” asked John his voice was calm and reassuring. A trait he had learned over the years to mask his worry.

            “Not much at the moment. I think adrenaline is kicking.” Said Scott. He hissed in pain as Gordon helped move him to a wall for him to sit. “It’s not hurting as bad as earlier.”

            John looked over the busted leg. No bones were sticking out it just kind of hung there. He cast his eyes up to his brother. “You’re probably going to have to see a doctor.”

            Virgil was giving the broken leg a look as well. “Nah I might be able to set it here,” He said sitting down the med kits. “After that we’ll see but I think it’ll be okay.” He knelt down beside his hurt brother and began to press on the leg making Scott flinch and yelp in pain. “Sorry. Got to do this.” Virgil was best at the first aide aspect of rescues. Patching up hurt people he was good at it not the others didn’t know anything he was just more experienced. John figured he was just more delicate with it handling these situations like he does with his canvases or his piano.

            “Ouch! Geez!” Scott looked pained. He looked away and frowned. He wasn’t one that took kindly to being hurt. He was the oldest he needed to be strong for the rest of them.

            “You guys want me to go back underground and get the people who are in trouble?” asked Gordon

            Alan chimed in on that one over the coms. “Negative, the ground doesn’t appear to be stable enough for another trip with the pod. The tunnel could collapse.”

            Gordon frowned. “So what do we do then?”

            “From the map EOS got for me it looks like there is a side entrance to the east of where you are at. Probably you guys should just go down there on foot and check it out.”

            Scott frowned. “Last time we tried on foot this happened.” He said sounding annoyed. He was looking down at Virgil who was trying to remove Scott’s boot without hurting him. “Probably should have said something about the ground being unstable to start with.” He said hatefully towards Alan.

            John let out a sigh and said. “Scott you should have listened to me.” He wasn’t going to stand there and let him take out his anger on the youngest. Both he and Virgil told him not to go down there.

            His elder brother jerked his head up to look at him so fast John was surprised he didn’t pop his neck. “What!”

            When he jerked his head up the sudden movement almost caused Virgil to fall over. He turned to John mouthed ‘don’t’. Last thing they needed was a hurt brother lashing out on all of them.

John frowned, it wasn’t the first time one of them had informed Scott he was in the wrong. Scott was never too keen on listening to them sometimes feeling he was best suited for any situation in a rescue. “I said you should have listened to me.”

            “John I don’t think that,” started Virgil. He hated being in the middle of a fight between them. The level headed John and the hot headed Scott had come to blows before, and the last time that happened Virgil got a nice black eye and he wasn’t real sure which one hit him. Virgil was always the peacemaker in the family and in every fight between them he always got in the middle. He was pretty sure it was a law somewhere that the middle child had to keep the peace. This time however peace was lost to war.

            If Scott didn’t have a busted up leg he’d probably been in John’s face. He narrowed his blue eyes and glared into his brother’s unyielding green ones. “Oh I’m sorry I didn’t listen to the almighty John.” Sarcasm and malice was thick with his words.

            Virgil mumbled a stop it as he tried to patch Scott’s leg up as fast as possible. Virgil wanted to get him patched up and out of the danger zone. Scott had a tendency to lash out when he was hurt whether it was an injury to his pride or himself. Last thing the middle brother wanted was to patch up hurt feelings after an explosive fight.

            Gordon tried to defuse the situation. “Don’t get mad none of us,” He started when John busted in with.

            “Not like you listen to anyone anyways! You’re going to get yourself killed one of these days! Both me and Virgil told you not to do it!” He yelled glaring at the eldest of them with all his might.

            Gordon jumped he hated hearing John yell it always surprised him. John rarely yelled if ever other when he was at a breaking point. Something he had seen only a few times and it was never pretty. “John I think that,”

            Scott jumped in this time shouting over Gordon’s words. “At least I’m trying to do some good out here and saving people! Unlike you who likes to stay in that space station like you’re some almighty god or something! How can you possibly know what it’s like out there in the real world up there in space all the time! All you do is gather data and call us!”

            “Stop it!” Gordon jumped in trying to prevent more fighting. He was beginning to worry John would actually hurt Scott if he kept it up.

            Ignoring him John continued. “At least I think before I act!” He was getting flustered. Fighting made him feel drained that’s why he tried to avoid it as much as possible but someone needed to put Scott in his place.

            Gordon was still trying to stop them looking at Virgil for help. The medic was still trying to finish the setting and was trying to ignore them hoping it would blow over. He hated them fighting too but John had a point Scott was getting reckless.

            Scott scoffed. “Think, that seems to be all you do. Hide up there in your little space station just so you can think.”

            “I’m not hiding.” He said. He cursed his weakening voice. He never wanted to sound weak in front of them.

            Scott was not stopping however. “It’s like when we were kids John. You spent all your time hiding in your room or on the roof. It’s not normal.”

            John wanted to fold way and disappear. He barely heard Gordon yell at Scott to stop once again. John felt hurt Scott said he wasn’t normal he remembered hearing that all the time from so many people including their own father. “I thought you understood me.” He said trying to hold back his emotions. He felt a hand on his shoulder which he figured was Gordon.

            Gordon said. “Scott you shouldn’t have,”

            Scott sighed, “We barely see you anymore. You come around what maybe half a day a month if even. I was just hoping you could come on a few rescues with us then when you do you pull the almighty John act. I don’t think it’s heathy for your mental health to be up there all the time… look at what it’s doing to you. You’re pulling away from us becoming more space monitor than human… it’s almost like you hate us. You don’t know everything John… maybe those people were trapped in those rocks. If I kept waiting they could have died. Suffocated to death like,” He screamed in pain when Virgil squeezed his leg. “The hell Virg?” He demanded

            “I’m done setting you’re leg.” Virgil said standing up. “We need to get it x-rayed when we get back to base.”

            John felt like he had been in a fight. He was drained, defeated and hurt. “I don’t hate you I…” his voice was barely above a whisper. Was he really that different, did he really come off like he hated them, was he really that wrong? He felt like his body weighed a ton. All he wanted to do was go back to Thunderbird 5 and stay there were he was safe. Safe from others no one could hurt him there. He looked at the ground when he heard Gordon ask. “Johnny are you okay?” The aquanaut placed his hand on his shoulder again.

            Gordon was starting to worry when he saw the spaced out look on John’s face. “Johnny you in there, you okay?” His voice was marked with worry as he tried to pull John out of his mental fog.

            Virgil took one look at John and started packing up the med kit. “You need to apologize to him.” He said to Scott. He hated seeing John like that the last time he got like that was after their dad vanished.

            Scott looked away. He felt like the biggest jerk in the world. “You know I’m right… That’s why we had them switch and you agreed to it too, both of you did. He’s getting distant from us it’s for his health. We had to tell him.”

            Virgil looked hurt. He didn’t want to be dragged in this. He wanted them to tell him but not during a heated argument. He seen it clear as day is immediate older brother was pulling away from them and spending all his time in space rarely seeing them and when he did he practically sprinted back up to Thunderbird 5.

            Gordon much like Virgil didn’t want to tell him like this. Honestly the swimmer didn’t want to approach the subject at all hoping their grandma or Scott would tell him. Preferably not during a rescue or a fight like today. He reached out to John again and said. “Johnny I’m sorry,”

            He slapped his hand away and folded his arms across his body. He felt betrayed and like he was under attack.

            Alan who remained quite throughout the whole ordeal was stunned into silence. He couldn’t after all jump in and stop the fight beforehand but what about now? What could he do know for his star loving brother? He was searching for something to say when there was a noise. “Guys I’m getting another distress signal says there is someone down there defiantly this time. They don’t look to far from you. I can’t get them on the radio though so…”

            He barely told them to be careful when John snapped out of his state. “Give me your gear.” He said looking at Scott

            Scott looked at him part confusion and disbelief. “What?”

            He held out his hand. “Give me the gear. I’m going in to save them.”

            Virgil kicked into responsible brother mode. “No! You can’t do it. It isn’t safe we don’t know what’s down there! Look what happened to Scott we can’t have two of us down!”

            John was still holding out his hands looking for the gear. “Either which way, there is someone in danger and we have to do something.”

            “Yeah and you could be one of them,” said Gordon stepping in front of John. “We all know you’re not good with gravity as you say. I agree with Virgil you can’t go down there we don’t need you hurt too.”

            John mumbled. “Not like you guys care anyways.” A statement none of them heard.

            Alan frowned he decided to come to his brother’s rescue on this. “Look from what I’m seeing it looks safe. Let John go. I’ve ran the scans repeatedly where they are. This the safest route it’ll be okay.”

            “But Alan!” The two protested. He was the youngest anything the others said usually out did it but,

            “Let him.” Said Scott he handed over his gear. “Just be careful okay.” He knew it wasn’t much but he hoped letting him take the lead on this rescue would be a good enough apology for the moment.

            He took the gear as the other two looked worried. As he was putting it on Gordon asked.

            “Shouldn’t one of us go?” He was clearly worried for his brother. He knew John lacked the experience that they had.

            Scott ran his fingers through his dark brown hair thinking. “Well, this is what we’ll do. John you go and assess the situation. Give us a head count and how many are injured. Then call us and we’ll figure it out after that.”

            John nodded. He was still mad at Scott but he was determined to prove himself to Scott. He wanted him to know that despite him being in space most of the time he was capable of performing a rescue. He got the coordinates from Alan and began to make his way to the side entrance.

            His com came to life again this time it was Alan. “Are you sure about this?”

            John’s mind was still a little fuzzy from the whole thing. “No not really. But remember you didn’t try to stop me earlier.”

            He sighed. “I know it’s just…” the hologram looked around then finally asked. “Listen about what Scott said I…”

            John bit his lip his heart stinging some. He wasn’t in the mood to talk about it at all be it the fight or the truth that Scott presented to him “I,” he started.

            “Don’t want to talk about it? I know its John Glenn Tracy’s favorite line. I just want to tell you something… I’m sorry for what he said.” Alan said his heart feeling heavy. There was a time and a place for family fighting and a rescue wasn’t one of them.

            John spotted a narrow tunnel. He figured this was probably the alternate entrance. “Is this the entrance?”

            “Yup looks like it.” Said Alan

            John walked through the entrance and activated one of the giant glow sticks so he could see around the area. He let out a little sigh and asked his youngest brother. “So you listened to the whole fight?”

            There was a pause before he answered sounding ashamed. “Yeah… I’m sorry I didn’t jump in I… I didn’t know how to stop it from up here.”

            “Do you agree with them about it?”

            Alan knew what he was talking about John’s apparent avoidance of them. He was worried to say anything. He weighted his options before he said. “Yes it seems like… your distant. Like…” He shook his head

            John stopped walking for a second letting the atmosphere of the cave soak in. He couldn’t imagine someone wanting to go in there. It was dark and clammy, so far all he seen was rocks and more rocks. At least the tunnel was big enough for him to fit he was worried about it being as tall as he was. He tied a rope near the entrance in case there was a lot of tunnels along the way. Last thing he needed was to get lost. He let out a sigh maybe he needed to do some self-analyses later.

            “Do you really hate us?”

            That question hit him like a ton of bricks. His baby brother thought he hated his family. “Why would I?” He was beginning to wonder about his own behavior now. “No… I just…” He had a hard time explaining it to his youngest brother. He had always had a problem understanding his introverted behavior.             “I liked it when all five of us was together… but you took off and…”

            “If my actions have ever hurt you before I want you to know I’m sorry. I’m just not…” He shook his head worrying about those trapped down here in this cavern. “Alan just to clear up I don’t hate you. I could never hate you. Or anybody for that matter… listen Allie we’ll talk about after this okay.” He was never one to speak about his inner feelings. He bottled them up which has been a problem for him before. His family worried about him and he just wanted to be left alone when he was hurt.

            If Alan wasn’t floating he would have fell after hearing that. “Did the John Tracy just say he’d talk about something?”

            He sighed making sure the rope was tight. “Yes Alan.” He said with a laugh. “I’ll sit on the couch and you can analyze me. I got my guide rope done, I’ll contact you when I find something.”

            “Okay. Good luck Johnny and… I love you big brother.” He said the last part fast and clicked the mic off just listening in to him now. EOS was picking on him about and he looked away for a second. Being a teen sharing your love was embarrassing but why did he care. He had no peers to impress plus he felt almost like he might never get a chance again.

 

            John responded back but realized the com was shut off to Alan. He considered calling him back but decided against it. Needed only to call during emergencies. He had to focus. He trailed along the wall hoping gravity wouldn’t decide to make an example out of him. The narrow tunnel opened up to a large area and he could see another tunnel across the way. He could hear voices ahead. He radioed his brothers top side.

 

            Virgil was pacing back and forth worried about John “Why did you let him go?”

            He sighed. “Because he needs the experience…”

            “I’m not buying that one bit,” He said turning to the eldest

            John cut in before Virgil could finish. “I hear voices up ahead about to make contact with them.”

            Gordon jumped up. “Alright, some action.”

            Virgil looked over Scott. “You know you messed up right?” He asked finishing his earlier question.

            “I know. I need to work on my temper… How do you think I can make it up to him?” He was weighed down with quilt. He hated to yell at any of his brothers and he knew he shouldn’t have blown up on John. They had been struggling for years with his avoidant behavior.

            “Worry about that later.” Said Virgil as he turned on the com waiting for a report from John.

           

            John walked through the next tunnel as it opened up into a large area. He called out. “I’m International Rescue. We are here to save you.” As soon as those words left his lips an overwhelming feeling of dread washed over him.

            There was two rather large big men and bald man standing there as if waiting for them. The bald man laughed. “Took you long enough International Rescue.”

            He said it with such malice it made John step back. “Guys,” He radioed in and the man kept talking.

            “I’ve been waiting for one of you all day it seems.” He looked to the bigger men. “Snatch the boy. I’m glad they sent in their finest in here personally.”

            John’s brain kicked into over drive. He needed to get out and fast. He radioed in pleading for help from his brothers as turned tail to run. The big burly men were on him fast. Wrapping his arms around the guide rope he ran. Being glad to have long legs and he took off down the cave. He hoped he would be fast enough to get out of this mine when his old enemy gravity hit him. He tripped over some lose rocks and hit the ground with a loud thud. Pain rocked through his body. He tried to sit up and click on his com. “It’s The Hood he’s…” Static… He realized he broke his com when he fell. His guide rope got wrapped around him in the fall. Fear and panic washed over him as he fumbled with the rope trying to get free. “Shit!” He cursed feel flustered. He felt something pull him backwards and he realized the two men had him.

            John was by no means a coward but he was scared. He let out a scream as he was pulled backwards. Rocks and dirt scratched his body his suit wasn’t as thick as his brother’s because it was made for space monitoring not spelunking.

The hood stood over him and smiled. “You’re coming with me, International Rescue.”

            His green eyes widened with fear. He was being taken. Would his brothers know what happened to him? Would he ever see them again? He was wishing he hadn’t fought with Scott, pushed away Gordon and actually called Alan back to tell him he loved him too. He really wished he spent more time with his family. Thinking of them he closed his eyes and fought back a choked sob. He knew he should have stayed home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys deal with John's kidnapping and John is facing his situation

The three outside stared at their coms in disbelief. The hood was here. Scott looked up at his brothers. “Go save him. I’ll contact the Global Defense force.” As he activated his com to call Colonel Casey

            The two prepared to take off down there when Alan called in. “Something is going on below.”

            The ground began to shake and Gordon grabbed his pod for support. He feared for his brother as the Earth seemed to be swallowed up. A large black plane came out of the Earth. Scott was on the radio with Colonel Casey at the time. Squid senses were tingling like he was Spiderman. He had a feeling. He spoke without thinking. “Hood took Johnny.”

            Virgil looked at Gordon then back at the plane. “I’ll fly up there and stop him!” He was heading to his thunderbird as Gordon asked how he was going to do that.

            “Stop!” said Scott

            Virgil stopped and turned back to him. “Excuse me but I’m trying to save our brother here.”

            “They want us to stand down…” Virgil could hear the pain in Scott’s voice. “GDF wants us to stand down. They say we can’t deal with someone like him.”

            “Like hell I will! I’m not going to let him just fly off with Johnny.” He turned to his ship. “We both made a promise to mom remember! We’d watch over him!”

            “This isn’t a school yard bully it’s a terrorist!” Yelled Scott, he was just as frustrated as Virgil was.

            “Same thing as far as I’m concerned, we don’t know what that bastard is going to do to him! I’m not going to leave him alone like this!” yelled Virgil

            Their coms came to life this time it was Alan. “I sent the coordinates to the GDF they are on their way after the hood.”

            “They couldn’t get him before so why are we going to put John’s life in their hands!” Virgil demanded

            “Virgil,” Alan started softly, “The Hood’s ship has weapons… Thunderbird 2 does not have any weapons… I know you want to save him we all do but we are defenseless here.”

            Virgil frowned. He knew that Alan had a point the hood’s ship had weapons. Plus what could he do alone really. Scott was hurt, Alan was in space, he was useless, and Gordon was fighting back a break down. None of them could do anything. He slammed his fist on the side of his ship with a thud and fell to his knees feeling the weight of the world on him. He began to cry loudly louder than he had cried in years. He was sure he didn’t even cry this hard when they found out their father was missing.

            Gordon rushed over to him. He crouched down and but his arms around his older brother. “It’s okay Virgil; we’ll get John back it’ll be okay.” He kept repeating as he started crying as well.

            Scott balled up his fists wishing he could comfort his brothers and save John. He fought back his own urge to cry and scream and shout at the world.

            Alan started crying. “It’s all my fault I shouldn’t have sent you guys out there.” He kept repeating it and continued crying louder and louder.

            Virgil looked up at Gordon eyes blood shoot tears staining his cheek and all he managed was. “I let mom down. I promised all those years ago I’d look after him.” He made that promise when they were teens to protect John from bullies in school. Being that John wasn’t as bulky as Virgil he needed help from fights.

            Gordon’s heart leaped in his chest. He looked around all of his brothers were breaking down; though he couldn’t see Alan he could hear him. He had to be strong for the two strongest brothers. “Virgil it’ll be okay,” He said this to all of them. “They’ll get him back then we can listen to him talk about space and computers and books no one reads.”

            Virgil let out a mix between a laugh and cry. “Thanks for trying to cheer me up.” He said wiping away tears.

            Scott tried to regain his composer. He clicked on his com, “Thunderbird S from Thunderbird one do you copy?”

            “Thunderbird S here, what’s the situation Scott?” Asked Kayo

            He tried to speak again his voice cracked as tears flowed down his face. Composure was long gone again. “Kayo, J… John was… kidnapped by the hood.”

            There was a pause before she answered. Her voice was trembling now. “FAB, Alan is sending me the information about it now. I… I’m going to head that way and follow him. I’ll get in touch with the GDF.” She let out a whoosh of air then finished. “Are you boys okay?”

            Scott wiped away the tears and let out a sob. “Define okay?”

            She let out a soft sigh. “I know, I know. I’m worried too. But remember this is my job. I protect you guys. I’ll get John back you’ll barely notice he’s gone.”

            “Thanks Kayo.”

            “I’ll talk to you later. I got a ship to catch.”

            After the transmission ended there was silence among them. “What should we do now?” asked Gordon breaking the silence.

            “I think we should… head back to base.” Scott said looking more defeated than anything. He radioed Alan, “Alan, go ahead and head back to the island we’ll met you there.”

            There was a pause. “FAB Scott but shouldn’t I…”

            Scott frowned. “I want you at home baby brother… we shouldn’t be…” The guilt of what had happened was weighing on him. The pain of loss of his brother pained his heart. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

            “Alan, we should be a together as a family.” Gordon said from behind him.

            There was a pause when Alan answered back. “FAB guys, I’ll get everything ready then head down.”

            They looked at each other. “It isn’t right.” Said Virgil, he walked away from his bird. “We can’t just leave it like this and hope they get him before ether hood hurts him.”

            “It’s not right… but it’s the only thing we can do. We have to let the GDF and Kayo handle it. We have to face it we’ve been beaten today.” Said Scott, he looked over his two brothers. “Okay Gordon fly two home, Virgil I’m leaving you to fly one home is that okay?”

            FAB they both said in agreement. They loaded Scott onto two and got the pod and headed off back to their home. Gordon and Scott flew in silence he knew his oldest brother was in pain both emotionally and physically.

            “I dread telling Grandma.” Said Gordon. He hated silence how in the world anyone could stand it was beyond him.

            Scott shook his head. “I shouldn’t have let him go…”

            Gordon bit his lip. “It’s not your fault Scott.”

            “No Gordon it is. I know you are an optimistic but damn it, I yelled at him I pushed him I didn’t stop him from going down there! It’s my fault!”

            He tightened his hands on the ships controls. “Stop blaming yourself!” He shouted he didn’t; mean to but it was too late.

            Scott looked at him more confused than anything. Last thing he expected was Gordon to yell at him.

            He stared ahead and finished. “It’s all our faults if anything. None of us stopped him. Scott, we know the truth he wasn’t ready for a rescue to start with and we let him go down there… just because we wanted him home more often, we let him risk his life. We let him do something he shouldn’t have he’s not as ready as us… all he wanted…” He gripped the controls so tight he felt like he could crush it. “All he wanted was to stay in space and look at the stars.” He cried a new fresh set of tears. “We took that from him. All of us conspired against him, you me, Virg, Alan, even grandma and Brains, and Kayo, heck EOS was involved all just to get John back home and look what we did, we dragged him out of his comfort zone that’d be like taking me out of the water,”

            Scott stopped him. “You come out of the pool, and Virgil leaves his art studio and I don’t fly all the time…. But… it was still my idea.”

            Gordon sighed. “It was all of us…” He felt guilty as well he wished he hadn’t agreed to it either and stopped John before he went down in the cave.

            Their com crackled to life and Virgil’s holographic image appeared. “Landing at Tracy Island in five, ETA?”

            Gordon looked at the instruments. “Ten minutes I think.”

            “FAB.”

 

            They landed their ships. Brains greeted them down there to help take Scott to med bay and get a better look at his leg. During the flight Virgil informed him of what had happened during the rescue.

            “Have you heard anything?” Scott asked as Brains and Virgil got Scott in a wheelchair to be taken to the med bay

            “N-no, I’ve tried to contact Kayo she has her com off. Alan called in earlier he’s on his way down.” Said Brains

            “Space elevator doesn’t take that long. What was he doing up there?” asked Gordon

            No sooner than Gordon asked that the Space Elevator arrived. The youngest among them stepped out holding something in his hands.

            “Sorry guys it took me awhile to figure out how to bring her.” Said Alan holding out the small device

            “Is that?” asked Brains

            Alan nodded. “Yup EOS, she didn’t want to be up there alone.”

            “Hook her up to the main computer. I’m going to take Scott down for x-rays.” Said Brains

            Alan nodded and headed to an access area for the island computer. Gordon followed behind him.

            “How you holding up?” Gordon asked as Alan snapped the flash drive into the computer.

            “Fine.” Alan said all too quickly as he activated the AI. John had everything set up to transfer the AI at some point and time in the near future. Apparently John wanted the AI around while Alan was on 5 to keep an eye on him. His heart hurt thinking about it. John was always looking after him in one way or another.

            “You don’t seem fine, I know that…” Gordon stopped unsure of himself at the moment. He and Alan were very close but John showed Alan stars and got his interested in them. He noticed tears shimmering down the youngest face.

            As he started up the program he wrapped his arms around himself. “What if… Gordon what if EOS ends up being his legacy?”

            “Alan he’s going to be,”

            “Fine… so was mom… and we were going to find dad.” He turned to his older brother. He had been holding in the tears for a while. They started flowing down his face he was ready to crumble on the floor and scream and cry until he got his brother back. He felt his knees begin to shake when someone grabbed him and held him up.

            “He’ll be okay. We are going to be okay. We just have to think positively and it’ll be alight.” Gordon brought in his little brother for a hug and let him cry it out. He had been the most composed out of all of them and he was surprised with himself. It was a tough job but someone had to do it.

            “Is Alan crying again?” asked a young voice

            Gordon looked up as the house security camera had a curious light around it. “What the,” he started

            Alan looked up at the camera and moved away from Gordon’s hold. “EOS, I’m glad that worked. I was worried you’d get lost.”

            “It worked and I am here in your home.” The Ai responded. “I see you been crying again. Not bad news about John I hope.”

            He shook his head. “No news yet. Are you still monitoring the GDF channels?”

            “The best I can from here. It’d been better if I was on Thunderbird 5 but I can manage.”

           

            Meanwhile down at the med bay. Brains was able to get Scott x-rayed. He was surprised that the others didn’t follow him down there.

            “From what I c-can see it looks like its broken. Virgil p-patched it up good so it should heal fine.”

            Scott nodded and remained distant.

            If Brains was being honest he worried about something like this happening to them, the loss of one of the brothers. Though as far as they knew John was alive but that could change anytime now. Brains thought of the five of them like they were his own brothers and hated to see them fall apart. He could see it in them especially after Jeff’s disappearance they needed one another relied on each other if one was gone the other four would probably break. He was seeing it now in Scott with his distant look in his eyes. Scott was falling apart in front of him. But what could he do, he was a friend but he wasn’t comfortable with comforting him. Telling him that John would be okay seemed pointless…

            “I’m not made out of glass Brains. I won’t break on you.” He held out an arm needing help to get in the wheel chair.

            Brains helped him over. “After you rest I’ll get you crutches okay?”

            “Okay Brains.”

            The engineer took Scott back to eh living room the whole time wondering what to say to him if anything. Deciding to leave it alone he got Scott in the living room area to which Grandma Tracy run up to him and proceeded to smoother him with love and take the wheelchair.

            “How you holding up, kid?” Grandma Tracy asked as she looked Scott over.

            His blues eyes were still distant and unfocused. He looked up at his grandmother and muttered an. “I’m fine, grandma.”

            She cast a glance to Virgil who shook his head. Grandma Tracy was very worried about her second grandchild however; she was really worried about the ones still at home. Scott was very close to John she was always amazed that despite how different they were they remained close throughout the years. To be honest she worried the most about Scott if something was to happen to John. She could tell that Virgil was too on top of everything else. She looked over at Alan who was curled up on the couch with his back facing away. She walked over to him and laid a hand on him. His blue eyes looked up at her, tears drying on his face. “You okay little one?”

            He gave a small nod. “As okay as I can be… EOS is still monitoring for any information so we’ll know if…”

            She ran her hand through his hair. “Don’t wear yourself out okay, promise?”

            “I promise.”

            She wanted to check on her second youngest grandchild but he wasn’t there. “Where is Gordon?”

            “I think he’s in his room.”

            Ruth decided to check on him as well. She heard from Virgil that he wasn’t taking it very well either. The clown of the family was putting on a brave face for the family. She stopped outside of his bed room door and listened before knocking.

            She could hear Gordon crying and talking to someone. “I can’t believe this happened.”

            “It’s not your fault Gordon.” Said a lady’s voice that Grandma Tracy recognized as Penelope

            She tried to suppress a smile when she realized that Gordon had called Penelope. That made her feel better about him at least he wasn’t alone having a break down.

            “I know but…”

            “It’s okay Gordon. We’re all worried about him but John’s a bright boy.”

            “Thanks Penny, urm I mean,”

            “Its fine Gordon. I’ll keep my ears open for any information on my end. Keep me apprised of any changes, okay?”

            “FAB… Penny… thanks for cheering me up.”

            Ruth waited until she figured he ended the com before she knocked. “Hey there Gordon can I come in?”

            “Go ahead grandma.” He said

            She walked in the room. “I’m checking to see how you were doing.”

            He was laying down on his bed. She could tell he was trying his best to hide the fact he was crying. “I’m good, grandma.” He said sitting the holopad back on the night stand. “How is everyone?”

            “I’m worried about Scott he’s pretty upset.” She said pulling up a chair at Gordon’s desk.

            The aquanaut nodded. “He’s probably still beating himself up…”

            She reached out and patted his shoulder. “So what exactly happened? We didn’t get much details from Alan.”

            He sighed. “In short the two of them got in a fight… Alan thought we still needed to rescue someone and John decided to do it… and Scott let him… and…”

            “Instead a victim he found the hood?”

            He nodded. “Yeah…” He ran his hand through his hair. “I just… we’re going to be so lost without him. Grandma, John was our rock man he was like our glue I don’t know how we can go on…”

            She got up and hugged him. “You boys have been through so much together already. As bleak as it seems now you guys are going to pull through this. Johnny is going to come back and the family will be okay. We’ll all be okay.” She hugged him tighter and the two cried together.

 

            While the Tracy family was feeling down, John felt like the whole world was crashing in on him. He eyes felt heavy. This is why he hated gravity. Do you see it now Scott? He thought. He felt the room spin as it took every ounce of energy to open his eyes. He was in a small room not at home or underground. “Huh?” Then he remembered everything. “Shit.” He swore to himself. He rarely swore, his mother always taught them it was undignified but he was sure this was justified.

            “Awake I see.” Said the Hood

            John let out a groan as he tried to sit up. He wasn’t tied up much to his surprise. The world felt so heavy as he sat up. He noticed he was in a cell. His eyes scanned the room and the hood looked down at him like he was a display in a zoo. “Where am I?”

            “My ship.” He smirked to himself as if proud to catch him. John thought about informing him of how little value he was but decided against it. The hood sucked in some air and talked very matter of fact. “We can do this one or two ways. You can tell me every secret your organization has or… I can force it out of you.” He looked down at him. “And you won’t like it if I force it out.”

            John thought about spitting in his face but worried about being on the receiving end of his wrath. “What do you plan to do to me?”

            “You’ll see.” He stood there like a child eager to have his way.

            “Too bad for you I’m good at keeping secrets.” Sarcasm wasn’t usually something John resorted too unless he had to.

            The hood frowned. “Too bad.” He gestured to someone who came in the cell with a syringe. “Now this hasn’t been used recently, I hope you find that it’s a good reason to loosen your lips. For you see if you fail to tell me, my associate will of course infect you with that. It’s the most potent truth serum out there… unfortunately I don’t know how much of your mind will be left when it’s done. You’ll either be good as new or a drooling vegetable.”

            John’s mind raced. He knew that spilling secrets would result in the death in millions of people including his own family. He frowned searching for the right answer. He sighed without realizing it. He thought of his family and seeing them again talking to EOS and watching the stars with Alan. He grimaced he had so much he wanted to do. “I won’t talk.” He feared it would be the end for him. Best to risk his own death than his families. He felt something poke him in the arm and he screamed as the poisonous liquid ran through his veins feeling like fire. When the pain subsided he looked at the Hood who he swore his eyes were glowing yellow.

            In a firm voice the man asked. “What is your name?”

            John fought to stay quite but his mouth moved on its own. “John Glen Tracy.”

            The hood smirked and asked another question. “Tell me about yourself.”

            He couldn’t stop his mouth moved without his permission. “I’m the second born son to Jeff and Lucille Tracy. I have four brothers, I’m an astronaut… my role is space monitor for International Rescue.”

            “Space monitor? Why you seem to be on Earth, what for?”

            “Brother’s wanted me home. Said I had been in space for too long,” _No stop!_

            “A family ran organization. Makes sense now…” He looked thoughtful. “Can you tell me about the Thunderbird you use?”

            He fought all he could and growled out a no. He’d sooner die than tell him about Thunderbird 5 or anything else.

            Hood frowned. “I see that’s unfortunate.” He smiled for some reason. “I’ll see about that later.” And with that the Hood made his exit out of the room.

            John was left alone in the cell. Just him and his thoughts. Usually how he liked it but this drug in system. It burned so bad he wished he could get rid of it. His vision began to get fuzzy he blinked not wanting to black out. The world around him seemed to fall away and was transported somewhere else.

            _He was standing in their old home in Kansas. He wondered what was going on. Was this one of the effects? He looked around seeing him as a little boy sitting on the floor reading. He remembered this. Was this a memory?_

_Little John turned his way and got up off the floor and didn’t see him. Passing by as if his grown form wasn’t there. The real John’s pulse quickened he remembered this day now that he saw it firsthand._

_Little John was heading back to his room. “Never quiet around here.” He mumbled to himself as if John remembers right a baby Gordon begins to cry. No not this day he tried to forget it so many times in his life and it always seemed to show up when he wasn’t feeling sure of himself._

_The small red haired boy wondered near the kitchen when he stopped because he heard his parents talking._

_“I’m telling you there is something off with that boy.” His father’s voice rang out._

_“Jeff he’s still growing. Eventually he’ll come out of his shell.” His mother’s voice. He felt a pain when he heard her talk._

_He looked around the door much as he did when he was a child. His father was standing by the window looking out at Scott and Virgil playing outside. His mother was feeding Gordon with a bottle at the table._

_“When I was his age I was like Scott and Virgil I was outside playing and making friends. What sort of boy isn’t interested in making friends?”_

_“I think he’s just unsure of himself.” She looked at the baby in her arms. “He’ll come around you’ll see.”_

_“He’s eight! How is he going to survive the real world acting like that! Look at him its unhealthy to be so distant. You talked to his teacher she thinks he needs to go into therapy. Therapy at eight years old,” His dad shook his head as he turned to face Lucille. “You know they are going to test him right? See if he’s…”_

_She cast her eyes away from her husband and somehow not seeing the boy in question by the door. “I know Jeff… we need to look into everything. Maybe your right maybe there is something wrong with him.” As soon as those words left her lips she spotted little John standing by the door._

_The real John shook his head he didn’t want to remember this. He remembered it feeling like the world was against him. When his own mother agreed with his dad that there was something wrong with him. He closed his eyes as the memory kept playing out his mother hurriedly handing Gordon over to Jeff and making her way to him by the door trying to talk to him._

_He covered his ears knowing that was useless as the smaller version of him had a mini melt down on his parents. “There’s nothing wrong with me!” He never told any of his brother’s about it. Their parents even thought he was weird like… they did, and the kids at school._

His eyes shot open and he gasped for air. “There’s nothing wrong with me.” He cried over and over like a mantra. His body trembled feeling everything as if he was there once again that day. He curled in on himself the rejection feeling fresh as if his heart was being torn out. Much like he did when Scott attacked him. He’s breathing became labored when he heard someone laughing. He looked up to see the Hood who had a holopad in his hands.

            “What’s wrong bad dream?” he asked in a sick sarcastic tone.

            He blinked. “I,” his voice was lost. He was still shaking how could he relive a memory so vividly.

            He tilted his head. “Ready to talk now, I’d rather not have to dig in your head for information.”

            “Dig in my head?” John asked his voice weak and trembling. Last thing he wanted was to show weakness to this mad man.

            He pointed at holopad. “State of the art device to get information out of combatants, it was really effective during the Global Conflict. Sadly as I said it left people a drooling puddle afterwards but I’m sure you don’t want to face your family again.”

            A sharp pain went through John’s head and let out a cry. He held his head in his hands. “Using outdated technology,” He suppressed a cry. “They banned that stuff…”

            “Oh so you know what it is do you?”

            John did indeed know. He remembered hearing about it. It was a group of nano machines that entered into the blood stream and went straight into the brain. They’d dig around until they dug out the information they wanted, it was used a lot on terrorist and fighters during the war. It was bad stuff so bad he thought ever bit of it was lost. “How,” he shook his head as more pain hit him. “Why do you want information so bad?”

            Hood shook his head. “No, no I’m getting information from you remember?” He sighed looking down at John who was a crumpled heap on the floor. “Why should only you guys get to have the fun toys?” he asked with an evil grin.

            “Someone,” He coughed his stomach was threatening to empty right then and there. “Is buying the information off of you?” he inquired.

            “No, I might sale it later when I’m done with it, however. Depends on what they can do of course.” Said the hood smiling, he looked down at the holopad. “If you just give me the information I want I’ll shut down the nano machines and you can be on your merry way.”

            He looked up at him and coughed again his body ached as if he was coming down with a fever. No matter what he couldn’t give up, because of his family, because the whole world depended on International Rescue. With a sputtering cough he gave his best answer in between harsh breaths. “Bite me.” He was kicked harshly in the side by the hood’s henchman he forgot was in the room with him. He rolled over and cried holding his ribs. He figured a few of them might be damaged but that was the least of his concerns.

            “Now, now don’t damage the goods.” Said the hood, he sat down in a nearby chair. He picked up a cup of tea and took a sip. “What a shame John. I thought we had a connection.”

            He focused his blurry eyes on the hood. Dark spots danced in front of his eyes threatening to take him under. “F,” He started to curse the mad man when a worse pain hit him. Flashing in front of him was fresh vivid memories from his youth visions of his worse days in school teens taunting him calling him a freak and other not so nice names never fighting back against them. He let out a mighty scream again. He felt the strain on his vocal cords with the load roar.

            “Bullied much were you?” The hood could see what he saw with the holopad. The nano machines sent the information they got to the pad and they allowed memories to play out like a movie. The hood was standing by the bars of the cell now looking down at him with a mixture of annoyance and pleasure across his face.

            He thought about begging him to make it stop but he knew the hood would not stop until he got his way. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped short. Thinking was becoming harder and harder now all he managed to get out was, “Virgil made a promise to mom to protect me from people like you.” His voice sounded small and childish almost as if he was becoming teenaged John.

            The hood tilted his head. “It’s sad that you’re little brother has to protect you.” He lowered down to the fallen man and gave another sadistic grin. “If you just tell me what I want to know I’ll stop it I promise.”

            He shook his head. “I promised to protect them… we made that promise to each other.”

            The hood narrowed his eyes at John’s resolve. “So you’d rather lay here and die then?”

            He wrapped his arms around himself best he could laying on his side. “Nothing…” He was having such a hard time thinking he had no idea what was up or down at this point. His mind swamp and his eyes became unfocused.

            Hood let out an angry growl and hit a nearby wall making his hostage jump a little. “Focus boy, I will not hesitate to kill you if I have to,” He looked down at him again and continued. “I’ll end it all if you just tell me what I want to know.”

            John felt like his mind was being melted at this point, no wonder the GDF banned this stuff. He tried to speak but his mind was jumbled up not understanding what was going on and where he was. “She’ll be okay right?”

            He raised an eye brow then looked down at the holopad. He could see his hostage was reliving a memory again. Another vivid one, he grinned when he realized it was a weak point for the young man. The day his mother died. He gave an evil grin, “You’re mom wants to know something.”

            He raised up on his elbows. The hood could tell that John was at his lowest point his eyes were dazed looking. “What does she want to know?”

            He grinned evilly. “Tell me about the Thunderbirds.”

           


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is rescued now he and the family has to deal with the impact

Kayo listened in on the GDF coms. She was close to the Hood’s ship. Her uncle’s ship, she wasn’t going to let him hurt John. She gripped the controls of Thunderbird S wishing she had a better opportunity. She flew underneath the ship looking for a way in.

            “Kayo, you need to stand down. We don’t know what he has in there.” Said Colonel Cassy over the coms.

            “I do he has John.” She said rather flatly. She wasn’t going to lose to her uncle today. Frustration mounted when the large air ship sped up.

            Doing her best to keep up it hovered over an empty field. Figuring this was her best time to strike when she noticed something. There was a hatch open and she saw a figure standing there holding something that looked like an over grown rag doll. The person tossed the rag doll out when it dawned on her. “John!” she screamed. She realized that the Hood’s ship was low enough that John wouldn’t get hurt from the fall. More than likely her uncle was probably using John as a distraction.

            If that was the case it worked. She landed her craft around where she seen them toss out John. She sprinted over to him shouting his name as she heard the roar of the hood’s ship go back into the sky. She called it in to the GDF as reached John. “John,” she lowered down to him.

            He was in a bad way bruises darkened his normally pale skin, a trail of blood was leaking out of his lips. She checked his pulse which was good. She let out a long held breath. Placing a hand on his hand. “You’re going to be alright Johnny.” She said but he still didn’t stir. She called in the GDF again for a medical evac. She hated that she couldn’t take him home but this looked to be too much for Virgil and Brains.

            An air ship came along and stepped out was Colonel Cassy and some paramedics. The paramedics surrounded the ginger haired man leaving Kayo standing there feeling useless.

            “Did you call them yet?” Cassy asked.

            Kayo shook her head. “No not yet I was… worried.” She gestured to his fallen form Cassy figured what she meant.

            “Go ahead I’m sure they’d want to know.”

            Kayo reached for her com when John suddenly sat up. He gasped for air and looked around like a wild man. He shoved the paramedics away. Kayo reached out to him and grabbed his arm. “Calm down.” She said softly. She couldn’t believe she had to tell him to calm down he was the most composed out of the brothers. He just stared at her not speaking not doing anything really. She got on her knees beside him and pulled in for a hug. She wasn’t a big hugger but she was happy to see him in one piece. “I got you, your safe.” He never hugged her back he just stared at her with his cold green blue eyes as if it wasn’t registering what was happening. “John… Johnny?” she rarely called him that as he wasn’t the biggest fan of that nickname saying that was something you called a child. He remained silent and still scared looking.

            She felt a hand on her shoulder. “Let him go, Kayo. Call his family and let the paramedics treat him.” Said Colonel Cassy

            Kayo nodded and got up from him. He kept staring off into space as she hailed Tracy Island.

            “Kayo,” Scott answered, “Any news yet?”

            “Well… we got John.” She said hesitant she could hear the family cheer with the good news however,

            “So what happened you don’t sound too happy?” asked Scott he was good at reading people from time to time almost as good as John.

            “Scott he’s…” she looked down at John who was still looking around looking lost again. “There’s something wrong with him he’s not… talking or anything.”

            Scott let out a sigh. “He’s shutting down… he does that when he’s stressed about something. Let me talk to him.”

            Kayo nodded and got close to John with her com. “Scott wants to talk to you.”

            Scott gasped out loud when he saw his brother’s face noting the bruises and blood. “John… Johnny you in there buddy?”

            John focused his green eyes on the com and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He turned his head away and never said a word.

            Kayo brought her wrist up to her face as the paramedics finished up with John. “I’m worried Scott.”

            “Me too Kayo… I never seen him like that.” Scott ran his hand through his dark hair.

            A paramedic walked over to her and spoke to Scott. “International Rescue we are taking you’re man to a secure GDF hospital for a full examination.”

            Scott nodded then spoke to Kayo. “Go with them. I want a familiar face with John. I’ll,” he shook his head. “Someone will be along shortly.”

            “FAB Scott.” She shut off the com and followed the medical team to the hospital in Thunderbird S.

            The hospital was at a secure base outside of London closely guarded at all times. She landed her bird at a secure place. Armed guards surrounded the plane as she exited.

            “Colonel Cassy sent us to guard your craft.” Said one of the guards.

            “Thanks boys.” She said as she headed into the hospital. With very little questions she was walked right to John’s room.

            They had him in a secure area with an armed guard nearby. She walked through the door with a nod to the guard. John was in the bed already attached to a few machines. He was staring at his hands with a blank expression on his face.

            She sat down in a chair nearby. She hated small talk and wasn’t real sure how to approach he situation. He was a quiet man the quietest out of all of them. Instead of talking she reached out and took his hand. She remained that way watching his unfocused eyes staring down at their hands remaining quiet. “Oh John what happened to you?”

 

            Scott was looking at his brothers. He knew they wanted to see John. He wanted to too but was unable because of his busted leg. He decided instead of being a passenger and making a brother worry about him on top of John he’d stay. “All of us can’t go.” He said looking them over. Colonel Cassy had contacted them and told them that the GDF wanted them to stay off of rescues until the situation was resolved. Meaning they had no idea what the Hood did to John yet, either.

            “I’m going.” Said Virgil he crossed his arms across his chest in a challenging tone.

            Alan stood up. “Me too I can’t…”

            Scott looked over at Alan. He knew that John was hurting but the youngest had never seen their brother completely shut down before he wasn’t sure the youngest was ready for it yet. “Alan,”

            “I’m going and that’s that.” He said crossing his arms much like Virgil did.

            He nodded. “Fine, me and Gordon will stay here.”

            Gordon nodded. “I’ll keep Scott out of trouble.”

            “We’ll let you know how it goes.” Said Virgil

 

            The two brothers headed to the hospital in their family jet. They didn’t want to take a Thunderbird and bring more attention to themselves. The two remained quiet the whole time there.

            “You think… you think John is going to be alright?” asked Alan

            Virgil shrugged as they left the plane. “Maybe… I don’t want to,”

            “Get my hopes up.”

            They headed into he hospital. Kayo greeted them by the door.

            “Took you boys long enough.”

            “Has there been any changes?” asked Virgil

            She shook her head. “I got him to drink some water that’s about it. He’s acting like I’m not even there.”

            Virgil felt his heart sank. John acted similarly when their mother died. He shut himself off from the outside world, he did it when he was bullied and was starting to do it again recently. Pushing people away was John’s defense mechanism. If he could hide from the world he couldn’t hurt him.

            The three headed down to where his room was. Virgil was the first to go in. John was still sitting there this time he was staring out the window. A tray of food was nearby remaining untouched.

            “Run any tests on him?” he asked Kayo

            She nodded. “Yeah a blood test, and MRI and so forth.” She sighed. “They can’t figure out what happened to him yet. Said there was traces of something in his blood…”

            “Something?”

            She frowned. “It’s too small to tell what it is yet. They are testing it still. Other than that he’s healthy.”

            Virgil sat beside the bed and Alan walked in. The young blond boy just stared at John with a look of disbelief.

            “Hello John.” Said Virgil, he moved so his brown eyes met his green ones hoping to snap him out of his trance like state. “How are you?”

            He remained quiet and unmoved. Virgil sighed this was going to be hard. He looked over at the sun that was about to set. “It’s going to be night soon… you want to tell me about the stars?”

            John still didn’t say anything. From behind a shaky voice called out. “John… it’s me Alan.” Alan walked around to where Virgil was. He was trying to remain strong seeing his older brother like this hurt him on a lot of levels. “I… I brought EOS to the island…she was happy to hear that you were okay.”

            John was still focused on the window. He slowly looked at Alan when he mentioned the AI.

            “She’s happy on the island likes talking to everyone…” he bit his quivering lip. This was harder for him than he expected.

            Virgil placed his hand on his shoulder. “Allie if you want we can leave.”

            He shook his head forcedly. Kayo came over to help support the youngest as well. “I’m not going to do that. I’m not going to leave John.” He clinched his fists and fought back tears. He wasn’t going to cry. “Please Johnny… look at me say something.” He cried. He was feeling like a crumbled heap when Virgil offered support. Crying into his older brother’s chest he let it all out again for the second time that day. He felt someone touch his arm he looked down and saw long fingers holding onto his arm. He blinked back tears and let out a “What?” He turned his head to the bed and seen John looking at him focusing on him.

            “Don’t cry Alan.” He said. His voice was weak and strained but it was John. His calm soft and yet stern voice.

            Alan’s blue eyes lit up and he let go of Virgil who was shocked as well. Alan ran over to John and slung his arms around him crushing into him with his weight.

            “Be careful… I have bruised ribs.” He said softly

            Alan long given up on not crying began to cry again this time with joy. “I thought I was never going to see you again.”

            John tried to sooth his littlest brother. “I didn’t think I’d see you guys again either.” He said looking up at Virgil this time.

            “How do you feel?” asked Virgil

            He frowned as if thinking. “I’m not sure I… I know I’m sore and my brain feels fuzzy.”

            Virgil tilted his head wondering what the Hood drugged him with. He went to speak again but John stopped him.

            “I feel like… I did something terrible…” He looked up at Virgil his green eyes full of concern. “But I can’t remember. I don’t know what happened to me.”

            Kayo frowned. “The GDF are going to have a lot of questions for you about the Hood.”

            He nodded. “I don’t know what I can tell them… I really don’t remember a thing.”

            “What do you remember?” asked Virgil worry was noted in his voice as he tried to remain composed.

            John frowned and looked down at Alan who was still clinging to him as if letting him go would make him disappear. “I remember coming home, I remember talking to Scott that morning, and I remember the rescue… Scott broke his leg… we were upset with him… he… me and him fought. I don’t remember anything after that.”

            Virgil filled in the details that they knew about him getting kidnapped by the Hood. “But that’s all we know.”

            He shrugged. “About as much as I know.”

            Colonel Cassy walked in about that time. “If you can’t remember anything then we’ll hold off the questions.” She cast a glance over them. “As it stands John will be free to go tomorrow. He’s got a clean bill of health.”

            “What about the stuff in his blood?” asked Virgil

            “No idea what it is, yet. After talking to the doctors I talked them into letting go earlier. We can’t risk you’re guys secrets coming out. Plus I think John will do better at home anyways.” She said looking at the brothers. “He’s got a good family system. That’s what I told them.”

            “Thanks.” Said Virgil as she left the room. He was happy to be able to take his brother home so soon. He’s medical experience plus Brains should be enough if they needed to treat him he hoped. He looked at his older brother who still looked a little confused. He hoped everything would be okay.

            “I’m getting tired.” Said Alan yawning. It had been a long day for all of them.

            John let go of his brother and scooted over in the bed making room for the youngest Tracy. Alan laid down and immediately fell asleep, John soon followed after him.

            “I’m going to call Scott and tell him what’s going on.” Whispered Virgil to Kayo as he stepped out of the room. Kayo gave him a nod she was laying on a couch in the room looking like she was about to go to sleep too.

            Virgil walked out of the room and called Scott once he got to a quiet area. He filled him in on everything he knew. “John is talking now… Scott I think the Hood did something to him.”

            “It sounds like it… bastard if I get ahold of him I’m going to beat the crap out of him.” Said Scott anger clearly in his voice.

            “Me too Scott but… what if he gave Hood information on us?”

            Scott paused Virgil could tell he was thinking. “What makes you say that?”

            “They said they found traces of something in John’s blood. I don’t know if it was a drug or what.”

            “You think he drugged him for information?”

            “Seems likely.”

            There was another pause. “Okay, we’ll keep an eye on him when he gets back. We’ll figure it out.”

            “FAB Scott.”

            “Tell him I…”

            Virgil shook his head. “No Scott you do it when I bring him home.”

            Virgil shut off the com and headed back to the room. His brothers were fast asleep in the bed and Kayo was asleep on the couch. He got on a different couch and stretched out. He had been under so much stress after John vanished. He studied his older brother as he slept peacefully a small smile came across his face thinking about how happy he was to have him back. He hoped his brother was having peaceful dreams as he began to drift off to sleep himself. His mind was still wondering what did the Hood do to him? And would it impact them later down the road? His mind was forced to shut down as sleep took over him.

           


	5. Chapter 5

It had been about three weeks since John’s kidnapping. John stayed at Tracy Island the whole time once he was discharged. His family was worried about him after he got out of the hospital.

            John was laying on his bed reading. He was still exhausted and drained from the whole ordeal. Brains had been working hard on getting the nano machines out of his blood stream. John rolled over and sipped on his bottle of water. Most of them were gone now thankfully. However, he still could not recall anything from when he was captured. Anytime he thought about it he’s head would hurt and an uneasy feeling would still hit him. He had been having nightmares since it happened. Vivid buried memories resurfacing and digging at him. He had been doing better about the nightmares however the uneasiness not so much.

            His holopad blipped and Alan appeared in hologram. “Hey there Johnny, how are you today?” His youngest brother had continued his time on Thunderbird five until John was completely well.

            “About as well as I can.” He suppressed a yawn, “I’m good for the most part.”

            Alan nodded. He turned to say something to EOS. The AI went back to Thunderbirds five with Alan after he returned to the space station. “Still having problems sleeping?”

            The older brother ran his hand through his red hair. “Yeah…” He was almost ashamed about it.

            “John, I’m pretty sure that’s normal for what you went though.”

            “Yeah but… is it when you can’t remember what it was you went through?” he asked more to himself than anything. He tried to smile at Alan. “You’ve been doing your homework?”

            Alan nodded. “Yeah, with some help from EOS.”

            John sighed. “EOS don’t help him too much, okay?”

            “FAB John.” The chipper AI said.

            “Well John, I’ll talk to you later. I got a lot of homework to do and plus I shouldn’t keep the lines tied up.” He said giving a small wink and the hologram vanished.

            John rolled back over with his book. That uneasy feeling washed over him again and he bit his lip. He’d love to go through a day without feeling like this.

 

            In the lounge Scott and Virgil were talking to Penelope. “So have you heard anything about The Hoods were abouts?” asked Scott

            Penelope’s blue form shook her head. “So far nothing. If he was selling the information on the black market there hasn’t been any signs of it.”

            Virgil turned to Scott. “You’d think if he wanted to use the information to hurt us he’d done it by now, right?”

            “Hard telling with a person like The Hood.” Said Scott

            Penelope frowned. “So how is John doing?”

            “About as good as he can given the situation.” Said Virgil

            “He still doesn’t remember what happened either.” Said Scott

            She shook her head. “Well I’ll keep an eye on the situation. You guys keep me informed on John’s status.” The hologram shut off.

            Scott looked over at Virgil. “Do you… do you think he’ll be okay?” Scott wasn’t used to feeling unsure of himself. Usually if he felt lost he’d talk to John but given that John was the subject he wasn’t sure he should bother him with it.

            Virgil looked down finding the floor to be fascinating arranging his thoughts before speaking. “Honestly I don’t know Scott.” He let out a deep heavy sigh as if he’d been holding it in for years. “Those nano machines… they probably scrambled Johnny’s brain. You heard it from Brains; those things were banded years ago because they were deemed to harmful. They were made to get information from people and destroy them. How John didn’t become and vegetable is beyond me. You heard the same thing I did from Colonel Cassy he may never be the same again.”

            Scott swallowed hard, once the GDF completed their analysis of John’s blood they concluded those nano machines were in his blood stream. Very slowly they were being flittered out of his system however their job was done long before that. The GDF concluded that most likely that the evil devices were used to extrapolate information from John about International Rescue whatever that information was, was unclear. He’s memories had been effected he had no memory of the recent event, a common side effect of the devices however, parts of his life were also missing. He had trouble recalling things that happened a few days ago and even at one point forgot Scott’s name. John went through a period of time were he behaved like he did when their mom died. He would wonder through the villa in a daze before he made his way to his beloved books. He rarely came out of his room other than to eat, barely spoke to them or anything. John was sealing himself up physically and mentally. Scott was hurting with worry he wanted his brother back.

            “But remember Brains’ is giving him those drugs to wash out the rest of the nano machines.” said Virgil patting Scott on the shoulder, “Probably after he gets all those things out of him he’ll start acting like himself.”

            “Yeah, maybe you’re right,” Scott nodded. He had doubts of it but the family was strong. John was alive and that was all that mattered honestly. Even if he’d never be the same John they’d still love him dearly.

            No sooner than he thought that said brother appeared. “Guys I’m hungry.” He mumbled barely loud enough to hear.

            Virgil jumped up. “I forgot about lunch. Sorry.” The middle Tracy headed into the kitchen to fix something for them.

            John sat beside Scott and yawned. The space loving brother was always tired now it seemed. According to Brains the serum that was supposed to wash out the nano machines had side effects that mimicked illness. Scott figured his brother’s chronic tiredness was part of it. He relaxed a little into the couch. “Lady Penelope learn anything yet?”

            Scott shook his head. “No and as I told you John I’m not going to stress you out with it.”

            “But,”

            He held up his hand. “No, not in your condition. I don’t want to trigger an attack or something.”

            John sighed. When he first gotten back he had a few break downs much like he did when Kayo found him. John wished he understood what was going on inside his head. He figured the nano machines must have damaged some part of his emotional control. He yawned again. He always felt tired too.

            Scott shook his head as John leaned his head on his shoulder and fell asleep on him. Their family was falling apart he could see it; Gordon was stressed to the point he was almost living in the pool, grandma had knitted about two blankets, Kayo had been spending a lot of time in the gym when she wasn’t looking for the Hood, Alan was still struggling on five, Virgil was trying to remain cheerful, and Scott… well Scott was trying to maintain his big brother persona and stay strong but it wasn’t working for him. Seeing his brother like this was almost too much for him to bear. Scott felt guilty. He knew that John getting kidnapped wasn’t his fault but he felt like it was. He often times asked himself what would their father do in certain situations. Well he knew damn good and well what Jeff Tracy would do with situation. His father would do whatever to find the Hood and to mention probably kill Scott for doing something so stupid that got John hurt.

            Scott ran his fingers through John’s red hair. He looked down at his little brother, his first little brother. He didn’t remember what it was like when he first became a big brother; John was always a part of his life. He always felt a need to protect him to watch over him make sure he was alright. Scott was pretty sure that was why this whole event was taking its toll on him.

            From down stairs he heard Virgil call, “Hey guys lunch is ready.”

            Scott woke up John. “Come on Johnny lunch is ready.”

            His red haired brother woke up groggily and looked confused for a second before mumbling. “Oh yeah lunch.” He stood up and yawned. He looked back at Scott. “Need help?”

            Scott nodded as John helped him up off the couch. His leg was recovering pretty good and only had to hobble around with a boot now. He did need help getting up and down the stairs though.

            The two of them made it down stairs and Virgil was dragging Gordon out of the pool. The rest of the family wondered into the kitchen area. Everyone was looking more and more tired each day. Scott let out a sigh as John helped him down into a chair. Scott caught the worried and sad glances the rest of the family cast on John as he sat down with them not even acting like they were there. The eldest frowned he really hoped the family would be okay after all.

 

 

 

            While the Tracy family was sitting for a meal Alan was floating in space trying to muster up the energy to work on his paper. He had an essay to do, as well as two lessons to complete. He let out an annoyed growl this was one thing that bugged him about having his smarter parts of the family create his homework. He frowned looking over the data pad again. Being homeschooled could be a real pain. Especially when the homework is complicated and his mind was elsewhere.

            Alan was sure he read the same sentence two or three times already. Letting out another teenaged angst growl he pushed the data pad away.

            “Trouble with your homework, Alan?” EOS asked

            “Yeah I can’t focus.” He said. Alan floated over to the monitoring system and checked it out. “Going to take a break.”

            “A break? You barely did any of it.”

            “Don’t nag me.” He said holding up a hand. He used the same hand to hit the electronic globe and spun it around.

            “I’m not nagging. I’m looking out for you just like your brother wanted.”

            “Well he shouldn’t have given me so much work during a time of stress.” He said putting his face in his hands. His attention span was already pretty short but given everything else it seemed shorter.

            “I suppose this is normal human behavior.” The AI responded flatly

            He rolled his eyes. “EOS when a family member is hurt or sick people worry about them. It is perfectly normal part of humans.” He spun the globe and frowned, “What does John not worry about us?”

            “He does just differently. Then again you are a teenager.”

            Alan overlooking the AI kept searching to make sure everything was okay. Then suddenly the globe blinked. “That’s weird. Hey EOS, you aren’t messing with this are you?”

            “No Alan, I leave the important stuff alone. However I will hit you with food or change the temperature on the shower.”

            Alan would have laughed at that if he wasn’t so worried about what was happening before him. The globe blinked again. Scrambled radio signals came in but he couldn’t make out what was being said. “EOS run a diagnostic please?”

            “FAB.”

            The lights deemed and Alan began to worry more. “Oh no…”

            “Alan! I think we are being hacked!”

            As soon as the AI yelled that the lights shut off. “Oh no, oh no,” Alan started chanting.

            “Alan I’m going to,” The AI shut off

            “EOS, EOS are you there?” She never answered. He tried to hail the island but the com system wasn’t working either. “Oh no.”

            A static image appeared on the holoscreen. “Hello there International Rescue.”

            Alan looked at the screen. “Oh crap.”

            “I have seized control of this station. I have one demand, give me the Thunderbirds. If you do not do that I’ll send your station on a crash course with Earth.”

            “How, am I supposed to do that you cut off my coms?” he asked but the image didn’t answer it just vanished. Panic stricken Alan started working on the computers. He may not be John or Brains but he had a general idea of what he was doing. Or at least he hoped he did.

 

            Not only did Alan see the message his family on the island did. Scott was in complete shock after hearing that. The mad man now had Alan so to speak. It wasn’t just that it was John’s reaction that was startling.

            John jumped up when he seen the recording. “That bastard! That’s what… that’s what he took.” The red haired man ran his hands through his hair.

            “Took what?” Gordon asked. He was worried about Alan and he wanted to know how serious the threat was.

            John ignored him and started pacing and freaking out.

            “More than likely he’s talking about the bypass codes.” Said Brains frowning

            “Bypass codes?” asked Virgil

            Brains nodded. “A back way to get to Thunderbird Five, in case something would happen on the station itself. It was set up for remote access from any location. I and John set up a code for it so not anyone could just get to it.”

            “And that’s what The Hood got from John, the codes?” asked Scott

            John nodded. He raced over to the computer. “I’ll see what I can do.”

            “More than likely, it makes sense though… the Hood is using Alan as a hostage.” When Brains said that John slammed his hands on the table making the glasses wearing man jump.

            “It’s my fault.” John said. He balled up his hands and said it again.

            Virgil walked over to his brother and put his hand on his shoulder. “It’ll be okay Johnny. There was nothing you did wrong.”

            “Bull, I was the one that got my brain picked.” He pushed his brother away and started typing again.

            “As I was saying. Most likely The Hood figured out when someone would be up there knowing there was a way to cut them off from us.”

            “So this whole time while we’ve been wondering what he was doing he was planning to attack us.” Said Gordon frustration was clear in his voice. This was the second time this mad man got a member of their family.

            “Shit!” John cursed

            “What happened?” asked Scott

            “I can’t get in, the codes where changed.”

            “Is there any way to change them back?” asked Scott. Worry was clear in his voice. He knew that is The Hood wasn’t stopped he’d kill Alan in a heartbeat.

            “No but we can gain access to Thunderbird Five from the outside. If The Hood has control it might be dicey as he can use the cameras but if I got passed a sophisticated AI I think I can out smart a criminal.” Said John

            “What you aren’t talking about going up there?” Scott asked

            Before more questions were asked John got up from the computer. Kayo ran over to the chairs. “I’ll go John.”

            “No Kayo. It’s my ship, my mistake, my brother.” Said John

            “Alan is my brother too remember.” She said sitting in the chair.

            He sat down in the other chair. “Looks like we’re going as a team.”

            “Wait no, you can’t.” started Scott

            John shook his head. “I’m the only one here other than Kayo who is space rated. You’re hurt; you can’t go up there with a broken leg. Don’t argue with me on this.”

            Scott blinked then nodded. “FAB John. Get our baby brother back.”

            “FAB Scott.”

           

            Alan kept fighting with the computer. He wished John was here, or even EOS or anyone space got real lonely when one has no way to hail for help. He screamed as he hit the computer maybe that would help give it a good whack. Sadly it didn’t. He buried his hand in his face and screamed to the top of his lungs. The scream echoed off the walls when he heard something. Listening closely he kept hearing tapping… he waited and listened again it was Morse code.

            He moved his hands from his face and looked to see John outside. He blinked. “John!” he yelled floating over to the window. “Johnny! I’m so happy to see you… and you can’t hear me.” He banged the message as Morse code to John.

            He saw his brother smile behind his helmet then he made a message. “Working on computer. We will get you out.”

            “We?”

            “Kayo.”

            Alan smiled hearing that as John floated away and over to a panel.

            John removed the outside panel and looked at the computer. He just needed to get the air lock opened and get Alan and EOS out. After that they could figure out what to do. He removed a few fuses and reconnected others. He floated back over to the window and gave another message. “Get on helmet. Also unplug fuse E3 from the panel.”

            Alan nodded and went under the computer and unhooked the fuse after he put on his helmet. He also got the memory drive for EOS while he was there.

            John pulled out the fuse and then the computer clicked on. Yes he got it now he could get Alan out. He gave another message for him to meet him by the air lock.

            Alan started floating that way over to the air lock. He was going to be free at last. Suddenly the gravity wheel started spinning. Alan screamed as he was thrown to the floor by gravity.

            John looked over to Thunderbird three. He panicked but Kayo moved in to stop the gravity wheel. He needed to get in quick once she did and get Alan and get out. If all else fails they could… destroy the ship. Once he seen that the ship claws had the gravity wheel stopped he moved in fast. He got the air lock opened and went into the station.

            He scanned the area and seen Alan lying on the ground. “Alan!” He yelled. At least in small areas the radios worked so that was a plus. He ran over to his little brother glad that the gravity was on at the moment. “Alan are you okay?”

            Alan grumbled and slowly opened his eyes. “Gravity sucks, and why did you give me so much homework.”

            John tried not to laugh as he got his brother off the ground. “I kept telling you guys gravity sucks.”

            “Ship okay?”

            “We’ll worry about that later. We got to get EOS.”

            Alan held out his hand with a flash drive. “I got her when I unplugged that fuse.”

            John let out a sigh of relief and hugged his brother. The two of them made it out of the ship and as soon as they did Thunderbird three released the station and made it over to them.

            The two got on board. “You two okay?” Kayo asked

            “Yeah.” They both said at the same time.

            The door closed on the ship and they went to the front of the ship. “Let’s go.” Said John as he got in the pilot set.

            “Hey this is my ship.” Said Alan

            “I’m rescuing you remember.” Said John with a smile.

            Alan sat down and laughed. “I see how it is.”

 

            The three made it back to the island. John took off back to the lounge to make a plan with Brains to regain control of the ship. If they could that is.

            As he and there other genius talked to themselves Alan uploaded EOS into the villa’s computer.

            “I’m happy to see you Alan.” Said the AI

            “Me too.”

            “I see I am back on the island.” She paused for a moment then called. “John, hey John.”

            The space lover turned and headed over to the camera she was using. “EOS I’m glad your code wasn’t destroyed.”

            “I am as well. Umm I thought you’d like to know right before Thunderbird Five went dark I got The Hood’s location.”

            “You did!” Exclaimed John

            “EOS send that information to the GDF now.” Commanded Scott, one way or another they were going to stop The Hood.

            “I could however; wouldn’t you rather stop him yourself? He could easily escape while the GDF makes their move.”

            “What do you have in mind?” John asked

            Scott frowned while he personally would love to beat The Hood for every inch of his life this wasn’t something International Rescue should do. Before he could object the AI spoke again.

            “I got the code he used on Thunderbird five to lock it up. I say we return it to him.”

            “Keep him in one place until the GDF arrives. That’s brilliant.” Said John

            Scott smirked. “It is, do we all agree?”

            With everyone agreeing the AI did her job.

 

 

            Somewhere over the ocean The Hood was glaring at his computer. At some point he lost connection with thunderbird Five and he wasn’t sure how that happened. The International Rescue member on board shouldn’t have been able to cancel out the lock down and he couldn’t figure out what happened. No sooner than he wondered that his computer screen flickered. He looked up to see a grainy image.

            “Hello Hood, I hope our message comes at a good time. We have control of your ship. And no we are not going to give it back to you instead we are going to keep you there for a while. By the way the GDF is on its way, hope you like prison.”

            The Hood blinked and his ship went dark. “No! No! No!” He screamed hitting everything he could get his hands on in front of him.


	6. Epilog

It had been about a month after The Hood’s capture. The GDF was grateful with the work of International Rescue on stopping The Hood once and for all.

            John let out a content sigh as he sat on the floor of Thunderbird Five and stared down at the Earth. Hard to believe it wasn’t that long ago and he was struggling to keep going after all that had happened. The nano machines apparently had been finished off after his run into space, according to Brains; John’s body was able to gain enough strength to override them and thusly shorted them out. John stopped feeling tried all the time a few hours after the rescue and slowly opened up to his family. He was finally able to remember bits and pieces of what happened. Although he was reluctant to talk about it he confided in Scott about what had happened. His eldest brother considered going to the prison where the GDF had The Hood and beating the man but John stopped him.

            John got up from his position and floated over to the main com system. He had a message from Alan. “Go ahead Alan.”

            “S’up, I was just checking on you.”

            John smiled at his brother’s hologram. “I’m great how about you?”

            Alan laughed. “Trying to figure out this homework.”

            John smiled. Him and Alan switched places a week after The Hood’s capture once they got the station running again. If he didn’t know better he would think that Alan missed being on the station. “Bored already? You can always come up here for a while.”

            Alan shook his head. “No thanks. I still can’t walk without falling over after the last time.”          

            John went back to his work and left Alan’s com on. He knew his little brother was still worried about him and he was going to let the kid keep an eye on him for a while.

            “It’s not your fault you know.” Alan said breaking the silence

            He sighed. “I know but… thinking about it. Had I been stronger I…”

            “Doesn’t matter Johnny, you were drugged remember. And besides I got out okay so no harm was done. Plus in the end we got The Hood so I see that as a win.”

            “Me being kidnapped and having my mind messed with is a win?”

            “Well no I ugh.” The teen looked away, “Sorry I didn’t think,”

            “It’s fine. I think I know what you mean.”

            “John… are you going to come home soon?”

            John chuckled. “Missing me already? I’ll be back this weekend for a while probably.” After all that happened; his family wanted him home more and more often.

            “Of course, we all do you know.”

            As soon as his brother said that he picked up a destress call. “Sorry Alan we’ll talk later.” He ended the call and hailed the island. “International Rescue we have a situation.”

            It was business as usual. It would be some time before the family full recovered from the ordeal if they ever recovered. Even though The Hood was captured John had a feeling someone would just take the man’s place. But no matter what criminal mastermind rose to power International Rescue still had a job to do, saving lives.


End file.
